


Almost flying

by mag1da964



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, matchmaker, pole vault, supportive shorter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: Shorter drags Ash to a pole vaulting competition without knowing Shorter is trying to matchmake Ash with his friend Eiji. When Ash sees Eiji jump in the competition he already starts to like him. Maybe Shorter is a good matchmaker after all.





	Almost flying

It has been a long day for Ash, he had waken up early in the morning, way to early. Shorter had almost dragged him out of bed while Ash was muttering and swearing at him. It was bad that Shorter didn’t fear him in the morning like his other friends. Then Ash would’ve been able to sleep for a few more hours. 

Yesterday Shorter had asked Ash if he could come with him to a pole vaulting competition , apparently his friend was in the competition. Ash had no idea why He had to be there as well, but when Shorter had begged him and promised to clean his dishes for a well, Ash had agreed.

—-

It is cold outside and Ash feels bad for the people in the competition who has to wear just a pair of shorts and a tank top. He almost shudders at the thought. Shorter is dragging him towards the main building where you can buy coffee.

When they get inside Ash almost sighs in relief over the warmth wrapping around him. 

“I’m going to buy a coffee, do you want anything?” Shorter asks and Ash answers that he wants one as well. Shorter walks off and leaves Ash to look around by himself. 

It’s a big room but still it’s so full of people that it’s crowded. 

“Ouch.” Someone says and Ash turns around, he has just backed into someone. The guy he’s walked into is Asian and looks to be younger than Ash. He has black hair and big brown eyes that makes him look really cute. 

“Sorry.” Ash mumbles and tries to smile at the stranger. When he looks down at the boys clothes, he’s wearing a big coat and then his legs are bare. Ash frowns and the guy seems to notice and starts to giggle.

“I’m not a freak I promise. It’s just so cold and I needed to warm myself up before it’s my turn to jump.” The guy smiles and Ash almost laughs, he almost thought the guy was a creep. He looks at the guys face and understands that this guy is probably the farthest thing from being a creep.

“Sorry. Ah man I just keep apologizing.” Ash groans which makes the boy laugh again. Ash decides then and there that he likes that sound.

“I’m Eiji.” The guy says and Ash grab his out stretched hand to shake.

“Ash” he responds and they both smile at each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence and Ash trying to come up with anything to say. Shorter finally appears and saves the day.

“Eiji, long time no see. I see you’ve met Ash.” Ash frowns in confusion before it clicks that that’s the reason they’re here, to see Shorters friend, to see Eiji. 

“Shorter.” Eiji says and throws his arms around the purple haired boy. There’s a weird sting in Ash’s stomach but he tries to ignore it. “It really has been a long time. I’m really glad you could come.” 

He lets go if Shorter and smiles that beaming smile again. Before he can say anything else an older woman walks over and tells him that it’s time to warm up. Eiji nods to her before turning towards us.

“See you later.” He waves his hand and smiles at us. 

When he’s so far away that we can’t see him anymore, Shorter turns around to look at Ash. He’s got a wicked smile on his lips and Ash regrets ever becoming friends with him.

“What?” Ash mumbles and takes one of the coffees from Shorters hand. 

“You think he’s cute, don’t you?” When Ash doesn’t answer Shorter whistles cheerfully. “I ducking knew it, I’m the best matchmaker on this planet.” He laughs but stops abruptly when Ash punches him in the shoulder.

“Ouch why did you do that?” He asks bewildered and Ash groans.

“Is that why you invited me to come? So you could play Cupid?” At least Shorter has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. 

“Sorry, I just want you to be happy, and Eiji is just your type.” 

“Well it’s not your place to chose my next boyfriend.” Ash almost shouts and a few people near by looks at them confused. 

“I said I was sorry. But I know you will love him.” Ash can’t argue with that, he has just known Eiji for five minutes and he already likes him and thinks he’s super cute. 

“Okay maybe.” Ash sighs and Shorter almost drops his coffee cup out of excitement. 

“I will ask him if he wants to eat dinner with us after the competition. What do you say?” Ash just nods, he desperately wants to change the subject now. 

“So how’s things going with Alex?” Ash doesn’t even have to turn around to know Shorter is blushing like crazy.

“It’s... how did you.. it’s good. But how did you... you know?” He splutters our and Ash laughs at the sight. 

“It was pretty obvious, you two had been pining over each other for way to long, it was really painful to watch.” Shorter blushes even more and all Ash can do is laugh. 

——

They’re outside again, it’s colder than Ash remember and he directly feels bad for Eiji. He can’t even imagine how could it must be for him. 

Ash and Shorter are standing in the front so they have a perfect view when Eiji will jump. They didn’t have time to ask him to come for dinner but they will do that after. 

When it’s Eijis turn Ash almost looses his breath. Eiji looks beautiful, his arms looks strong when he holds the pole and when he starts to run, all Ash can do is stare. His legs move so fast and Ash can feel his throat go dry m. 

When he sticks the pole into the ground and throws himself over to the other side, Ash almost faints. Not literally but he feels like he’s flying as well. It feels like time stops and the only thing left is Eiji flying, he’s really flying. 

Ash doesn’t even notice that he’s been holding his breath. When Eiji lands on the mattress Ash lets out a big sigh of relief. Shorter is smiling and Ash notices that he’s also smiling. 

Eiji truly is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story. Leave a kudus and a comment so I know your thoughts of the story. 
> 
> There will be a second chapter!!


End file.
